Primordial Magic
by Warmongor
Summary: An aspiring young wizard decides to join Fairy Tail. He has an affinity for magic, but something is off. He has knowledge he has no idea of getting and strange lapses in memory. He's determined to get stronger and will do anything to do so, in order to protect himself and those he loves.


**I probably am going to make a story with a Primordial Magic type thing for Harry Potter or some other series. I have no preference for first or third person POV, so if you guys would like to leave feedback on what type you think I should do for the Harry Potter (or other series) story, that would be fabulous. I am doing a combo of both here; therefore, you should comment on how much you like it. I'll try to get a uploading schedule down, and I don't see myself uploading with a time period greater than a week.**

 **Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention that the Key of the Starry Sky Arc is replaced.**

 **If anyone can guess why I used** _Gravity Magic_ **and Bluenote Stinger for a reference gets a cookie.**

 **Bold indicates a magic attack**

 _'' and italics indicate thought_

""indicate speech

 _ **Third Person POV**_

He jumped, as if startled, and continued his way down the road. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember what he was here to do.

 _ **Thump**_

His footfalls seemed _so_ loud. He couldn't keep up with the things around him, and everything was _so_ bright.

 _ **Thump**_

What was wrong with him?

 _ **Thump**_

He turned around; he could feel someone watching him.

 _ **THUMPTHUMPTHUMP**_

The edges of his vision faded into black as his consciousness faded into the all consuming nothingness.

* * *

He jumped, as if startled, and continued his way down the road. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember what he was here to do.

Oh.

He was here to join Fairy Tail.

He didn't know how he could forget, as he admired Fairy Tail and had wanted to join the majority of the latter half of his life. Not just for their strength, but for the familial relationships they seemed to have which had been denied to him time and time again. Until many of their members disappeared. He remembered the feeling of a missed opportunity when he heard.

After the missing members had been found, he rushed to see if he could join before the Grand Magic Games took place. He wouldn't miss his opportunity this time. As the Fairy Tail guild hall came into sight, he quickened his pace. It wouldn't do to dawdle.

When he walked in, he was surprised to see it almost devoid of people. He saw a purple-haired woman (how strange) at the bar and decided to approach her.

"Hello. Is the guild master here?" he inquired. The lack of people was concerning. He wondered if the guild master was out too.

"Yeah. Do you need him?" she replied.

"Yes. Do you know where he is?" he questioned. This was it. He was so close to joining!

"I'll go get him for you," she said as she walked off.

The wait was unbearable. His mind started to wander. Back to when he was young, when he had so much joy. His father, his mother.

When the purple-haired lady returned, the guild master was with her.

"Hello. How may I help you?" he asked, startling the young man in the process.

"I'd like to join the guild. I rushed to Magnolia as soon as I heard everyone was back."

"Hmm. We _are_ in need of new members. Many of our old ones left when we disappeared. What type of magic do you use?"

 _ **Thump**_

 _'What... type of magic do I use?'_

Oh.

"I use _**Gravity Magic**_ and _**Illusion Magic**_ , as well as a few others," he responded.

"You use more than two? Many people can't even manage one!"

"I've always been a quick learner. I really only use the first two."

"I heard you say you use _**Gravity Magic**_? What kind do you use?" Makarov replied, looking interested.

"There are different kinds?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. One changes gravity for people and the other manipulates gravity as a whole."

"I think I use the latter. The only other person that I know of that uses it is Bluenote Stinger of Grimoire Heart. I got my desire to learn it from him." After he said this, Makarov's eyes narrowed. He wondered if he had said something wrong.

"Really? He's quite powerful. I'll let you hang around the guild and let everyone decide what kind of person they view you as before officially making you a member." Now he was really concerned. The guild master was looking at him as if he had something he was hiding.

"Speaking of everyone, where are they?" he pushed on, not discouraged.

"Most are out on quests to make money to pay for their rent or the like, and some are visiting family."

"A lot can happen in seven years." he added.

"Indeed. Now that I think of it, I never got your name." he questioned. The distrusting air seemed to have disappeared.

"I go by Lawliet. Lawliet Alvarez."

"Nice to meet you, Lawliet."

"Same to you, guild master. When do you think all the members be back?" Lawliet wanted to meet everyone and was disappointed they all were gone.

"Most should be back within a day or so."

"So I came at the right time. I do need to go find somewhere to live. I'll be back tomorrow."

"You're welcome to come anytime, Lawliet!" Makarov said with a smile.

"Okay," he said with a smile at the guild master's enthusiasm. His decision to join this guild was looking like a good one.

"Oh, before you go, I can give you the address for a decent apartment complex," Makarov said as he handed him a piece of paper.

"Thank you!"

 _ **Third Person, Makarov**_

As Lawliet left the guild, something felt off to Makarov. Something was strange about Lawliet. He knew more than he should, as shown when he had referenced Bluenote. He also stood and handled himself in a way that made him appear strong and wise yet young and friendly at the same time. The use of many magics was even more incriminating. Too perfect was the closest he could get, but he wasn't perfect. He was just un-perfect enough to not arouse suspicion for being perfect. It was difficult to explain.

Normally, he would immediately deny or accept a request to join the guild, but something was off and Makarov needed to identify it before he made a decision.

 _ **Third Person, Lawliet**_

While Makarov was thinking, Lawliet had a minor problem. He had no clue how to navigate the city, much less find out where an address lead to.

He decided to ask someone. He saw an older woman walking down the street who had short purple-hair and was wearing a strange sea-shell necklace with a scarf in the summer.

"Hello. Could you tell me how to find this address?"

"Sure," she replied, then beckoned at the paper Makarov had given him, "Show me the address."

He did so, and she looked pleased when she saw the address.

"I know where this is. Follow me."

As he followed her, he wondered why she had looked pleased and had offered to take him there.

"You don't have to do this, Miss. You could've told me where it was."

"I'm actually the landlady for those apartments," she replied with a smile.

"Oh," he replied, surprised, "So I assume I can stay?"

"Yeah," she said as she turned to the left to open a door, "Here we are. Come with me to my office."

Lawliet jumped out of bed, startled from his sleep by a nightmare. He tried to remember what happened in it, but his mind quickly shifted to other things. He was exited to meet all the other guild members. He checked the time and saw it was 8:00, it was time to start the day.

After he had showered and got dressed, he looked around at his room again. It wasn't too big, but that's what you get when the rent is 70000 jewels. He was happy with it though. He didn't plan to spend much time here.

He opened the door and stepped out, only to run into a blonde girl. They both fell to the ground, and after they'd both gotten back up, Lawliet smiled at her.

"Sorry," he offered, "I didn't see you there."

"No," she replied, "it was my fault." She looked at him and a thoughtful look adorned her face.

"Have you always lived there? I know most of the people here, but I haven't seen you before."

"No, I just moved in. I just arrived here at Magnolia yesterday." he said. She seemed pretty nice.

"How wonderful! I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said with a smile and an extended hand.

"I'm Lawliet," he replied as he shook her hand. Her last name seemed so familiar. He couldn't seem to remember from where...

"I'll see you around, Lawliet."

"I hope so," he added with a smile. He started his walk toward the guild.

As he walked toward the guild, he felt anticipatory for the day. He came from a suburban town, so the city was so abnormal to him. The smells and the ubiquitous stone and wood.

Soon enough the guild hall was in front of him and by extension, its members were too.

When he walked into the guild hall, he was surprised again at the lack of people. It wasn't as empty as yesterday, but there were less than ten people there. Two of the said people were fighting quite vigorously.

He walked over to the bar and looked at the purple-haired lady at the bar from before and gestured to the two, "Is this normal?"

"Yeah. Natsu and Gray always get into fights. Even though I wasn't here too long before they disappeared, they never seemed to be able to go for a few days without brawling and trashing the place," she replied with an exasperated air, "Usually Erza stops them but she isn't here right now."

He turned back to the lady, "Huh. I just remembered, I never got your name."

"My name is Kinana. What's yours?"

"I go by Lawliet. Who was that Erza you were talking about?"

She explained who Erza was, and who everyone else was when he asked.

"They're still going at it? If no one else will, I guess I'll try to get them to stop," he said as he stood up and started to walk over to the pair.

"Good luck with that," Kinana hoped the kind man would be able to get out of this in one piece.

As Lawliet got closer to the two, they both turned to look at him.

"Who're you?" the one with pink hair asked him.

"Yeah. I haven't seen you around before." the shirtless one added.

"Hey! I asked him first!"

"Who cares, flame-brain?"

They headbutted each other and it soon became clear persuading them to stop was nigh-impossible. Lawliet sighed. He _supposed_ using his magic to stop a fight between guild mates wasn't a bad thing to do.

He stretched his arms out.

" **Fall"**

They both fell flat as gravity increased as a result of Lawliet's spell. Said mage laughed. "Try fighting in gravity a hundred times stronger than what you're used to."

Gray had accepted defeat while Natsu had- was that determination? Surely he had to realize that was fighting back was an action in futility.

Once the effects of the spell were gone, Gray sat up, "I admit, I've been beaten"

Natsu sat up and gave Gray a look that unfavorable couldn't even hope to describe. "You're a wimp. I'll fight him right now!"

"This takes stupid to a whole new level!"

"No one asked you, droopy eyes!"

After a few more insults, Natsu finally stood up and readdressed Lawliet. "Fight me! I'll destroy you!"

Lawliet had heard him say that he would fight him before but hadn't realized that Natsu was serious. He'd just rendered him helpless not too much earlier. Was he really this anserine?

"You really are dense, Natsu. This man just wiped the floor with you. Why would you want to fight him?" an older man with blue hair and a mustache interjected.

Natsu ignored the man. "Fight me?"

Lawliet grinned. Who was he to deny this poor young boy a fight? "How about tomorrow when more people are here?"

"Sounds good," the salmon-haired wizard replied. He was gonna cream this dude!

Natsu spun around and dashed out of the guild hall before any had realized it.

"Where's he going?" Lawliet asked, turning to Gray.

"Damned if I know. I'm Gray," he replied as he offered his hand.

"Lawliet," he shook the offered hand, "I'm planning to join the guild. Do you guys get into fights often?"

"Yeah. Even though we're on the same team, we never get along. Normally Erza stops us, but she isn't here."

"Hmm," Lawliet added as way of acknowledgment, "Who is Erza?"

"She's another one of our teammates. She makes me and Natsu get along. You said you were a new member. Maybe you could team up with us for awhile?"

"Perhaps," Lawliet replied. He was _really_ looking forward to meeting everyone else.

 **First chapter completed! Tell me how I did! I am just getting into creative writing and am still having problems with writing dialogue, but hope and feel I am getting better with it. Reviewing would be a wonderful thing to do. It really helps motivate writers.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
